Black Scripture
Black Scripture (しっこくせいてん) is one of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy. They are the strongest scripture among the Six Scriptures. Background The Black Scripture are the Slane Theocracy's final trump card, a special forces unit comprising of individuals with heroic-level abilities. One could even think of them as a group supposedly made up of adamantite-ranked adventurers. However, there was actually a critical difference which sets the Black Scripture apart from most adamantite adventurer groups, that of their equipment used by each of its respective member. In other words, they're utilizing the equipment that originated from the arsenal of items belonging to the Six Great Gods. While so, the Black Scripture are commonly assigned to very dangerous tasks, and so they had a very high attrition rate. Chronology The Undead King Arc While the Sunlight Scripture was attempting to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the Black Scripture was dispatched for the upcoming resurrection of Catastrophe Dragon Lord along with protecting the artifact Kei Seke Koku. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Black Scripture runs across Shalltear Bloodfallen after she annihilated the Death Spreading Brigade. Sensing the danger, Kaire uses the Kei Seke Koku to brainwash the vampire. However, she was mortally wounded while two of her bodyguards are killed before Shalltear completely lost her mind. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Captain of the Black Scripture had given his report to the Six Cardinals of the strange vampire his comrades had encountered near E-Rantel. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Black Scripture has been reported by the Supreme Council of the Slane Theocracy to be badly weaken after its clash with Shalltear. Principles While part of the greater whole of the Slane Theocracy, the Black Scripture has its own separate culture that reflects the edicts of their patron god respectively. According to the laws dictated by the Six Great God, someone over the age of twenty will already be considered an adult in the Theocracy. Thus, when the junior Black Scripture members go out on missions, they would wear magical masks to conjure a fake face. Additionally, when the time came for a new Shaman Princess to replace their old one, the job of the Black Scripture was to remove the Crown of Wisdom from its current wearer. Thereafter, they would then promptly send off the now-insane Shaman Princess to be with the Six Great Gods. In other words, the Black Scripture is tasked with the job of killing the previous user of that item once they served their purpose. Strength The Black Scripture is the strongest of the Six Scriptures and consists of members who have reached human physical limits and possesses heroic level strength. Furthermore, the Black Scripture is the strongest of all combat group's working within the Slane Theocracy. Unlike the other Scriptures, each of its members focus on a specific type of combat or skill and is comparable to a whole combat group. They will usually carry out their missions alone, but will still work together if ordered by their captain. The highest ranking and strongest members of the Black Scripture are thought to be demigods because of their immense powers and the fact that the blood of the Six Gods runs in them. Upon meeting them, Shalltear Bloodfallen estimated the strength of their group's leader to be superior to Solution Epsilon, a member of the Pleiades. The cardinals stated that the Black Scripture are able to conduct a grand ritual to summon the highest-ranked angel in case their group's strength weren't enough to eliminate a threat. Known Members Current Members * Extra Seat: Zesshi Zetsumei * 1st Seat: Captain of the Black Scripture * 2nd Seat: Time Turbulence * 3rd Seat: 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture * 4th Seat: Divine Chant * 5th Seat: One Man Army * 6th Seat: 6th Seat of the Black Scripture * 7th Seat: 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * 8th Seat: Cedran, "Myriad Barriers" * 9th Seat: Beaumarchais, "Divine Chain" * 10th Seat: Strongest Human * 11th Seat: Thousand Leagues Astrologer * 12th Seat: Heaven and Earth Former Members * Clementine Trivia * In the Web Novel, Ainz resembles the God of the Black Scripture. * Evileye explains that the Black Scripture are thought to be demigods as those with the blood of "Player", yet it seems that she just thinks of "Player" as a special race who are immensely powerful being. * According to Maruyama, someone from the Black Scripture would be regarded as the strongest paladin in the region before one of Enri's Goblin subordinates and Remedios Custodio. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Six Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy